Someday for Somebody
by EvoIIICE9A
Summary: Before he goes off towards the end, there is one thing that Itachi must do first. Written for Mother's Day. *Warnings: Character Death, Spoilers*


**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** Canon  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 1,011  
**Warnings:** Death  
**Summary:** Before he goes off towards the end, there is one thing that Itachi must do first.

* * *

**Someday for Somebody**

Slow footsteps between the stones, light as a feather being careful not to crunch the rocks underneath his feet. How long has it been since he had returned to here? Four years? Five maybe? Overall, it had been far too long. It was for a purpose, he would tell himself. If caught treading within the boundaries of the small village on the far of side of town then the authorities would come down upon him with such force that there would be a chance that he could not escape. The idea sounded welcoming but not just yet, there was still more that needed to be done, his reason had not been filled.

Nothing had changed over the years, except for the desolation of the place. The names of every person that inhabited the land couldn't be recollected in his mind, his imagination was dead to them but yet he could remember every single one of their faces. Still to this day, the last look that they gave him burned deep into his brain to haunt him forever. Some of them stunned, some painted terror and some of them irate and perturbed. Each of them different but yet one thing in common… they all left the world by his hands.

The further he moved through the small city streets, the more he expected to see the clouds open up and start weeping, the squally wind to start blowing to send a shiver up his spine of the presence of the dead. But there was nothing, that must have been _her_ doing. She was the only one that was different to them all, a single rose within the weeds and the one that he fought hardest to push away. A heavy hearted burden placed on his head for the greater good of them all, only the price was worse than no one could comprehend and forever leave him despised by the town that used to think highly of him.

However, she didn't. They were left until last, the rest slain down without hesitation regardless of being his own flesh and blood. They shared the same name but they weren't family. One of the few people he considered that had already been taken away as part of this cause, unlock the obtainable from the orders he was given. He smiled right at the end just the same as she did. The time came within a blink of an eye, everything just a blur inside feeling completely numb to it all.

Sweeping his finger along the sandy rails collecting the dust of the years of neglect for the ghost town, he was moving inside of the place he used to call home. Everything in place just the same as it had been before he left, even down to the blood stain across the bedroom floor that had faded with age, the liquid had not been wiped clean instead left to soak into the knots to forever be a permanent fixture of the isolated scene of carnage.

It didn't take long, one strike to finish them both. Silently they both awaited their fate as he stood behind them, high and mighty when in fact; he was trembling on the inside. That moment of hesitation where he waited, it was enough to see his mother turn to him with a serene smile on her face. Tender, caring, without accusation. She was clueless to why she was going to die, not being one of the chosen few that were aware but she didn't care. Words did not have to mutter what she was trying to tell him, accepting it as well as him as her son forever, even as the blade came down that ended it with the spray of crimson. If only he could have spoken the words to tell her that he was sorry.

Leaving the scene behind, he continued further down the streets to an open field, littered with the tombstones of everyone he had killed that day. The only memorial the village had left in their honor to them to turn them into martyrs and even then it was done at the cheapest expense. Not even names were graved into stone to distinct one from the other. But he knew.

Brightly and cheerily the sun shone up high in the sky on a day that should have brought rain, her doing no doubt to lift his spirits while he recollected the past. Never one to hold a grudge, always protective, loving, affectionate, no matter how much he tried to push her away. If he could have spared only two then she would have been the other, just so she could lighten up life to the fullest and cradle her youngest in her arms but nothing would have went to plan if that happened.

Coming to a stop in front of the desolate grave stone, he bent down on one knee and said a silent prayer for her. Forgiveness was something he could never have asked her for although it would have been already given, he hoped she was in good health in the afterlife. With a deep sigh, he revealed a bunch of daisies that had been well hidden inside his cloak, closing his eyes and kissing the delicate petals before laying them at the foot of where she had been in eternal rest.

"Happy Mother's Day," he murmured gently, gradually opened his eyes again to the radiating warmth.

He could tell that she was watching over him even still to this day but now there was something more important that he had to do.

Looking up to the blue sky, his hand reached out towards the heavens with an inner peace that he had not felt in a long time. "Unfortunately, we will never meet again. Farewell mother."

Turning away, he somberly backtracked along that lonely road to meet his fate, knowing where he was going, knowing that she would not be there. He would never taint the wholesome beauty of her place in midst of the stars. She was amongst the angels.


End file.
